


Word-polis

by giftofmemories



Category: Entities - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofmemories/pseuds/giftofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Enemies  
> Chapter 3 - Stormwind  
> Chapter 4 -  
> Chapter 5 -

Turn the page..


	2. Enemies

+  
must I bear burden of those who err  
for having followed my heart  
for the purity of my soul  
to those who expect and never give  
if not it goes both ways  
why am I recipient of your abhor


	3. Stormwind

+  
Water is shapeless  
Wind shapes

Shapes sound, a soft melody  
Moves the leaves in the meadow  
Spreads seeds, new thoughts

That bring vitality  
That bring destruction

Shapes pain, drowning sounds  
Tears foliage out from the earth  
Earth that protects, now becomes

One with the wind  
The whirlwind inside

Wind feeds the fire  
Fire that doesn’t want to burn  
Flames climb unendingly high  
Reaching for redemptive rain

Becomes water  
Quenching the wind


	4. Chapter 4

............


	5. Chapter 5

................


End file.
